


No More Kisses Goodbye

by someonewritesfanfiction



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonewritesfanfiction/pseuds/someonewritesfanfiction
Summary: Ash wants to learn to play piano from Johnny. Deep down she wonders if it's actually for the music...or more? Will her feelings spark a new relationship, or will they potentially ruin her friendship with Johnny.





	1. The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that there aren't any breaks between paragraphs (on mobile as far as I know). You can still tell where paragraph breaks are when the sentence ends halfway across the page and starts on a new line.

It was a warm, yet breezy, April day. After the huge show last year the theater members hadn't performed much, as Buster had big plans for the coming months. Ash was by herself most of the time and had no one to talk to or just relax with. Johnny lived alone (because his father was in prison) and he spent most of his time playing the piano or singing to a crowd of car parts in his father's auto body shop.  
This particular afternoon Ash was tuning her guitar and listening to the radio. She accidentally turned the dial too far and landed on the classical station. A piano bursting with sound exploded out of her speakers, which were turned up far too loud, and she jumped back. She reached for the volume and silenced the ivory monster that deafened her. After the ringing subsided, she found herself unable to keep her focus off of the sounds of the keys. Ash closed her eyes, relaxed, and a thought popped into her head. Well, it was more a person than a thought. It was Johnny playing the piano while Ash sat on top and watched his hands perform musical magic. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Was she thinking about pianos, or maybe more?  
Unable to bear it any longer Ash picked up the phone and dialed Johnny's number. It took only three rings before he picked up.  
“Hello?” A voice came through the receiver and Ash felt the corners of her mouth perk up.  
“H-hey Johnny,” She cleared her throat, “I was just thinking maybe you could teach me some piano? I know you aren't an expert, but you're so amazing…” she paused for a second only to realize she was playing with her quills. She lowered her hand and quickly continued, “at the piano!”  
“Yeah Ash, that sounds like a great idea!” She heard a rustle and it sounded like very quick cleaning. Johnny came back to the phone, “Meet me at my place whenever!”  
“Sounds great!” Ash hung up the phone and she could practically feel her heart beating out of her chest. She slapped herself a little, “It's just piano lessons, Ash. Nothing more. Just. Piano. Lessons.” She jumped in the shower and cleaned herself. Ash wanted to look, and smell, the best she could in front of Johnny.  
She got dressed and did all of her make-up in a matter of minutes. She even impressed herself with how she looked. Not being able to resist, Ash got out her cell phone and snapped a selfie. She normally didn't do this, but Meena had to see it. She was Ash's number one girlfriend after all. Ash locked her front door and made her way towards Johnny's house. She knew exactly where it was at. Which sounds kind of creepy, but it's only because she went to his birthday party, which took place at his house.  
Ash felt her quills practically tingling with excitement. If someone were to jump out and scare her, they would get a pointy surprise for sure. Ash arrived at the large front door. She was very small compared to Johnny. After all, a porcupine is much smaller than a gorilla. He wasn't even fully grown and he towered over her. Ash always liked touching him when she could. The occasionally high five of his pats on her back. Her heart warmed as she knocked on the front door. Ash couldn't believe she was finally at his house for something else other than a group gathering. She developed her crush on Johnny very recently, and the piano blast was a wake-up call for her. The mighty door swung open and there he stood. He looked down at Ash and Johnny's mouth instantly turned into a smile. “Why hello Ash. So glad you could make it! You look lovely today as well. Do you want anything to drink?”  
Ash walked into the house. Wow. It was massive. She was half as tall as the couch. “U-uh, maybe just some water?” Her little rodent heart was beating quickly in her chest. She sat on the couch, trying not to stab into it with the hundred daggers on her back.  
Johnny walked out with refreshments and sat down in the chair across the room. “You're rather small compared to everything in here. It's pretty adorable actually.” Johnny chuckled at his comment and Ash's eyes widened. Ash being adorable? That wasn't something she heard often. Plenty of porcupine were better looking than her, but Johnny's comment made her cheeks a little red.  
“T-thanks Johnny. You are a lot bigger than me so that would make sense that I look fun-sized in your house.” Ash shut herself up because she realized she was rambling.  
“Fun-sized. I like how you put it that way,” Johnny stood and walked over to the piano. A mess of papers lay on top. Ash was right earlier when she thought she heard paper rustling over the phone. “Well, Fun-sized, you want to learn the way of the keys?” He pulled the bench out and pat the spot next to him.  
Wow. That was the first thought Ash had when he called her “Fun-size”. She had a cute nickname and it was staying that way. She jumped off of the couch and sat next to him on the bench. The wood was hard beneath her but Johnny's smile definitely made her feel more comfortable. “So,” Ash snapped back to reality after hearing Johnny speak, “You have small hands, but if you're quick enough it might work. Let's start with this.” He took her delicate hands in his and placed them on the cold keys. They felt smooth and were as glossy as a freshly cleaned bowling alley. Johnny removed his hands from on top of hers and placed them on keys on the opposite side. “Now I am going to use simple terms. Nothing too complicated just yet; just do as I do.” He pressed four keys in quick succession. Ash followed his steps and smiled. Maybe it wasn't as hard as she thought. She was wrong. After half an hour Ash was so confused they had to take a break.  
Johnny saw her expression turn sour, “Hey, hey, it's all right, Fun-size. No one is perfect after their first time playing. Except Beethoven, that guy was always perfect.”  
Ash's frown perked up a bit at that. “Can we still take a break. I think if I learn too many keys I'm gonna forget all the chords on my guitar.” Johnny nodded and moved the bench out. She hopped down and one of her quills scraped a mark in the wood. “Ah! S-sorry, I didn't mean to-”  
She was cut off by a warm laugh. “Don't worry about it, Ash. Look around you. This place isn't exactly a palace.” Johnny moved the bench back under the piano.  
Ash calmed and put her hands in her pockets. “Thanks for your help, Johnny. It...it really means a lot to me.” Without thinking she lunged forward and squeezed him tight. She barely could get her arms around his waist and she stayed in place. Johnny was shocked and just stood there. He felt himself flush a bit at the hug.  
Ash let go of him reluctantly. “M-maybe I can come back later for the next lesson. There is such a thing as too much learning.” Her cheeks were a bright red. Johnny simply nodded his head and Ash decided to split before he could say anything. She burst out the front door and ran down the sidewalk. The quills on her back were bouncing wildly behind her. She was smiling intensely with a stream of tears running down her cheeks. Even though it wasn't much, Ash had learned to love again.


	2. Johnny's Midnight Thoughts

Johnny couldn't sleep. It was three in the morning and his eyes couldn't remain closed. He sat up and rubbed his face. A sigh escaped his lips and he got out of bed, his chest bare due to the fact he didn't wear a shirt while he slept.

Johnny slowly made his way to the living room and collapsed on the couch. He turned on the t.v. and the late night news was on. He didn't like that so flipping through the channels he went. Johnny landed on a rerun of a sitcom he hadn't watched in five seasons.

“Ugh, whatever.” He mumbled out and tilted his head to the side. His eyes immediately caught something stuck in his piano bench. It was a quill; not just any quill however, a brown and white striped one. Ash’s quill. He jumped up and plucked it from the bench.

Johnny ran his hand down the smooth spike. It was a lot less pointed than he figured it would be. The end wasn't enough to hurt anyone too bad. 

Johnny turned off the t.v. and threw the remote back on the couch. He walked back into his room. The bed folded slightly beneath his weight, and he set the quill on his nightstand. 

That hug, Johnny thought to himself, it couldn't have been anything more than a thank you...right? His eyes wandered to the spike on his nightstand, That's most likely all it was. Ash wouldn't be the kind of girl to like me. We've been friends for months now, so hugs shouldn't be too uncommon. Johnny made up his mind that it was nothing more than a thank you. Although he had thought about Ash sometimes and he may have pondered a relationship, Johnny wouldn't want to ruin their friendship with a stupid question about them being together.

Tomorrow he would see her at the theater and see how she acted towards him around the others. Maybe he could talk to Mike and see how to tell if a girl was crushing on you hard.

As his thoughts finally slowed down, his eyes closed, sending him into a blissful sleep.

Johnny dreamt of a duet with one specific, spiky friend. He smiled in his sleep. Johnny couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit shorter than the other chapters. It's only purpose was to show Johnny's thoughts and feelings about the day he had just had.


End file.
